


It's just physics

by khaleesian



Series: Furious kink meme [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2011 kink meme prompt: </p><p>So Brian's driving and ingenious use of that vault to take out their pursuers in the big chase scene at the end was pretty hot. Dom thought so, too. After Brian comes back and saves him and they drive off together, Dom makes him pull over and they have dirty, sweaty, rough sex on the side of some deserted road.</p><p>and Brian is the one in complete control of Dom...maybe Dom just climbs right on top of Brian and takes a ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just physics

 

Dom watched Brian’s hands as they gripped the wheel. He’d tried to watch the horizon, tried to watch the scenery flowing by, but the movement and color just made him feel head-achy and sick. His hands were still numb with adrenaline overload. The inside of his mouth tasted metallic.

“Jesus Christ.” Dom breathed, twisting his hands together. The pins and needles made goose-bumps flush down his neck and back. God, this bridge was _long_.

“I know, right?” Now that he looked a little closer, Dom could see the minute twitches and jerks in Brian’s thumbs. Adrenaline overdose. Brian flashed a grin his way. “That was…” Brian turned back to the road and goosed the gas a little. “Just…whoa.”

“You shoulda bailed.” Dom said softly. “I meant what I said.”

Brian just grinned again. “Sure, next time.”

Dom opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. It was just like Brian to **not** argue with him.  And the next time, he’d leap right in, guns blazing. Dom thought about Brian’s devotion, thought about Vince and swallowed hard.

They were well off the bridge now. Deep into Niteroi’s maze of streets. After the chaos they’d wrought in Rio, it was surreal to drive down the sunny, peaceful color of the Rua Barao do Amazonas. No cops, just Friday shoppers looking for food and fun.

“I wish I could’ve seen his face.” Brian said under his breath, almost to himself.

Dom shook his head, “He probably laughed his ass off.” Dom bet Hobbs’ laugh was as big and unrestrained as he was.

Brian grinned in acknowledgement, and then turned off into the vacant lot that they’d reconnoitered earlier in the week. A rusting fence of corrugated tin shielded them from curious passerby. Inside the lot was fringed with broken bottles and piles of trash. Flies buzzed around a particularly noxious heap on the far side.

Brian was out the door before Dom could blink. And then Brian was opening _his_ door and kneeling beside him, trying to put a grim and determined mask over a tentative expression. And then Brian was spreading his hands over Dom’s shoulders and chest, patting him down, like he was looking for weapons.

“Ah, what?” Dom tried not to flinch, particularly considering there was nowhere to flinch to.

“If past experience is anything to go by.” Brian said evenly, running his hands down Dom’s thighs like it was no big deal. “You’ve been shot or dislocated your shoulder, or broken something kind of crucial and you’re ignoring it.”

“No, uh.” Dom looked very hard at the top of Brian’s head and tried to figure out a place to put his hands. “I’m good.”

“No bullshit?” Brian tapped the outside of Dom’s ankles and rocked back on his haunches, looking up at Dom seriously.

Dom patted his own chest elaborately. “All in one piece.” He took a deep breath, thinking of the tiny black mouth of Zizi’s gun, the second-long eternity of waiting for a flash that never came. “Thanks to you.”

Brian didn’t smile; he looked down and away, like he was embarrassed.  “That shouldn’t’ve worked.”

“Yeah.” Dom murmured softly. “We keep doing this, we’re gonna end up behind bars or dead in a ditch somewhere.”

Brian looked up and grinned. He was so beautiful, Dom had to squint. “But not today.”

“No, not today.” Dom agreed. Warmth was spreading through him, the adrenaline had torqued him up tight, now he was spooling down, getting loose.

Brian stood up. “So we gonna torch this baby or…”

Without thinking, Dom reached out and hooked a hand over the waistband of Brian’s jeans.

Brian froze as Dom looked up at him, supplicant. “Is this the fifth or sixth time?”

“What?” Brian asked faintly.

“You.” Dom tried to lighten his voice, it didn’t work. “Saving my ass. Fifth or sixth?”

Brian moistened his lips. “Uh. You been keeping score?”  Brian’s voice broke and he winced, but he didn’t pull away from Dom’s anchoring hand.

“You know it.” Again, Dom tried for light. The tense, tingling adrenaline bleeding away sent a wave of euphoria through him. He wanted to laugh aloud, he wanted to box ten rounds, he wanted to kiss someone.

He grabbed Brian’s wrist with his free hand. He guided Brian’s hand to the hollow of his collarbone where the silver cross lay.

Dom remembered back when Brian had driven him down over the border, when Brian had left him in a little village in San Lucas. Brian had flicked the silver cross dangling from the rearview, making it swing while he had pulled a sheaf of identification papers out of the glovebox and left Dom there, free and clear.

Dom had looked up from his new life and clutched the cross, watching Brian’s silhouette vanish without a backward glance. Brian had done this so many times, for him. For nothing. Not even a thank you.

“I’m yours, you know that.” Dom didn’t make it a question.

Brian quirked his head and made a sardonic face, so Dom tightened his grip on Brian’s wrist and waist. “I’m not playing. Something I have, something I can get. Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Brian said softly, but there was an odd light in his eyes like something in his head had shifted.

Two of Brian’s fingers rested in the dip of his clavicle and it almost made Dom’s voice quaver. He repeated. “I am yours. If you…”

 _Want me_ he never got the chance to say. Because Brian’s hand had tightened over his collar and was jerking him upright. And he was getting that kiss. And apparently boxing ten rounds because if Brian _kissed_ like this, if they went any further Dom might lose a limb. Brian was kissing him like he wanted to shove his whole head in Dom’s mouth. Or tear off a chunk of Dom and chew on him.

“Whoa.” Dom didn’t want to, but after a second he had to palm a hand deep into Brian’s hair and pull him back an inch or two. “Gently now.”

Brian’s eyes were bright and liquid. He was gasping like he’d been running for miles. “Gently? I…you…fuck!”

Brian rolled his forehead against Dom, pressing the bridges of their noses together. Dom wheezed as Brian hugged him brutally hard. Brian’s smell: detergent, coconut, and something Brian-ish was making Dom light-headed. He could feel Brian’s heart pounding in the curves of his elbows. Brian was trembling.

Dom pushed his hands up through the tight circle of Brian’s arms and cupped Brian’s face. Dom stroked his thumbs over the hollows of Brian’s cheeks and tilted his head so he could suck softly at Brian’s lower lip and dip a few more gentle kisses from him.

Brian moaned and sagged against him and Dom felt the hot bulge of Brian’s deep and abiding interest pressed into the meat of his thigh. He reached down to grab Brian’s hips and hitch him nearer. Brian moaned again into the hollow of Dom’s neck.

Dom fanned his hand over Brian’s hipbone and kept rotating it until he was palming Brian’s cock. Brian’s erection surged under his hand and Dom shuddered with the power of his own arousal. There was so much he wanted to do; he felt almost paralyzed with the depth of his own want. Then Brian bit deep into the muscle over his shoulder and Dom was released. He let his knees buckle, slid back into the passenger seat and clenched both hands into Brian’s waistband.

“Holy…aaaah!” Brian was up on his toes, twitching like he was being electrocuted when Dom started sucking his cock. Dom dug his fingers into Brian’s hips and watched as all the sense drained off Brian’s face. Brian looked angelic, at one remove from the world, while Dom took him deep savoring the salt and the heat.

Always the gentleman, Brian just clenched and unclenched his fists while Dom fought his own gag reflex and took Brian as deep as he could. He wasn’t very adept at this. He kept getting Brian to some frantic, rigid, toe-clenching place and then losing some vital rhythm while Brian panted, helpless. Dom pulled off and watched as Brian’s eyes finally fluttered open.

“You wanna fuck?” Dom breathed cautiously.

Brian pulled back to the length of his arms and his eyes were comically wide. “You **_do_** that?”

Dom found it was easier to act than answer. His pants were already undone, his boxer briefs were already sliding from his hipbones, he was twisting over, guiding Brian’s hand to his cleft and the look on Brian’s face was worth far more than $100,000,000.    

Surfing the giddy tide of madness, Dom pulled Brian’s other hand up to his mouth and shoved Brian’s thumb so deep in his mouth that the nail bit into the back of his throat. He relished the slight pain, hollowing his cheeks in a deep, loving suck. “You want to.” He opened up to say. “You can do anything you want.”

“Oh my God.” Brian said reverently. “This may kill me. I may die here.”

“You seem sturdy enough.” Dom turned around and fumbled under the seat. He unearthed a tube of KD-44 and shoved it into Brian’s hand.

Brian gaped like a fish out of water. “This isn’t…I don’t think..”

Dom rolled his eyes and held the tube up to Brian’s eye level. “Polyethylene glycol is the first ingredient, relax.”

“I don’t have a condom.” Brian said in a very small, choked voice.

“Twenty minutes ago, I almost got crushed to death and shot in the chest.” Dom returned dryly. “We never wear **seatbelts** ; why are you getting so precious now?”

Brian looked down at his own wrist, clutched tight in Dom’s hand. His cock was drooling dabs of dark wet on the dirt at their feet. Brian looked into Dom’s face, down at Dom’s hips and dug his teeth deeply into his lower lip.

“I’d hang onto something.” Brian said huskily. “This might hurt.”

****

It burned. It was fire in his veins. Brian had taken his sweet time getting himself and Dom slick and now Dom felt like he was dripping like a leaky faucet. Sweat was cooling in the hollow between his pectoral muscles and he was clawing his hands so hard into the side of the Dodge that he was scratching the paint.

Brian was just the right height, that is, just a little bit taller, but something about the leverage was off and Dom just felt like he was getting stabbed with a very blunt knife.

“Hold up.” He pulled away and Brian yelped. Brian was so flushed, it looked kind of painful. “Sit down here.”

Brian cupped his cock and seemed like he would protest, but after a second, he just sat down obediently in the passenger’s seat. His cock stuck up fierce and red. Dom slicked his hand and gave Brian’s dick a few quick tugs. Brian twisted his hips and whimpered.

Dom squirted another handful of the lubricant gel and started working it into his hole. Brian jerked reflexively and squeezed his own cock so hard, Dom felt a moment of anxiety. “You okay?”

Brian had squinted one eye closed and he spoke through his teeth. “You are fingering your own asshole about two feet from my face. No. I’m not okay.”

Dom put his plan into motion and lowered himself gingerly. Brian’s yelp was loud inside the cab of the car. “Dom…” Brian sounded like something inside him was broken.

“Shhh, this will work, it’s just physics.” Dom could feel the burn and stretch, but it was bearable, it felt almost…inevitable. He had a good grip on the roof of the car and the steering wheel. Brian’s fingers were fluttering over Dom’s hips and Brian was twitching his hips in tiny abortive movements.

“Is that as hard as you’re planning to fuck me?” Dom snarled and Brian’s fingers tightened viciously and he snapped his hips up. Dom felt Brian’s cock in the back of his throat and it was good. He was full of Brian, he was **his.**

Brian’s hands skated up Dom’s flanks, dragged across his abs, cupped his pecs. Brian dug a thumb into Dom’s belly button as he thrust raggedly; his other hand gripped Dom’s straining cock.

Dom tried to relax his thighs and Brian groaned and his grip weakened.  Dom rolled his own hips and Brian sobbed and Dom felt the tight clutch of his own body get slick and liquid in a whole new way.

He turned to look at Brian’s pained, ecstatic face. Brian’s mouth was so red and he was still breathing like he’d run a marathon. Then Brian’s eyes flickered open and he grinned as he pulled Dom back flush against his chest. Dom wanted to protest, but Brian wrapped both hands around Dom’s cock and all that came out was ‘aaah!’

“You’re so…” Brian bit Dom’s shoulder. “Amazing.”

Dom felt the tight seize in his belly and knew it was just about ten seconds to a new world.

“We doing this again?” Brian muttered into his neck, punctuating the question with a bite.

“Up to you.” Dom gasped. “I’m just along for the ride.”


End file.
